Kingdom Souls
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: Crossover between kingdom hearts and soul eater, more people will read this if i put it as a normal story so that why its not under soul eater. plus to introduce people to soule eater. crappy summry. the story is much better and wil update often :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was bored and just thought of this idea, it may not be the best I know, but it is still something that can cure you from boredom. Anyway, this story is cross over between kingdom hearts birth by sleep and soul eater. The time is at the beginning of the soul eater series and somewhere in the middle of birth by sleep. Anyway I plan to make three stories. One from each POV (terra ven and aqua) so this is my idea to kill your time. So here it goes! Oh and please read and review! **

**And please tell me if there is something wrong with my style or the writing.**

Chapter 1. Arrival. A newcomer in Death City?

"Man am I tired." I thought. I had been traveling from world to world helping people.

"I need a break."

I thought again. Then I saw a world that looked like a castle with a skull on it.

"Oh well, better than nothing, maybe I can find a nice hotel."

So I landed in the city and looked around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here. Or so is seems."

I thought. Just then I heard a blood curdling scream.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

I yelled. Just as I said that, my question was answered. A woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties ran around the corner with tears in her eyes and looked like she had seen a monster. Then a monster DID come around the corner, and hot on her trail to.

"HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

she yelled. Who was I to deny a damsel in distress in need of help? So I summoned my keyblade, wayward wind, and yelled

"HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

and threw my keyblade at it. It stopped, then it looked at me and started to charge. The monster roared and was almost there when suddenly.

"QUICK GET OUT OF HERE"

the person was a girl, she was blonde with pigtails. And she was wielding a scythe. "HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" the scythe called. Wait, what? The scythe can TALK?

"No way I'm gonna help!"

I said with a determined look on my face.

"Okay you can help but only if you have a weapon!" she yelled "oh do I ever" I thought so I re-summoned my keyblade and started attacking it, and I had it near defeat when the girl dealt he last blow. And turning him into some red orb where he was.

"Wait, did she just KILL HIM?"

I asked myself

"Okay soul, that's soul number 99" the girl said with a smile.

"So the guys name is soul, huh weird name"

I thought to myself "hey," I asked

"What just happened, why did you kill him, and why did he turn into a red orb?" "Okay slow down" the girl said with a giggle.

"First off, my name is Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Eater." Maka said

"Hey how it going." Soul said coolly. "What you just saw is a Kishin egg, a person who has strayed off the path of good by eating human souls." She said in a smart voice. And when you defeat them, the only thing that is left is the soul." While she was explaining, I decided to interject.

"What is a soul?"

"A soul," she explained "is like your life, it's kind of hard to explain, and maybe Dr. Stein will explain better. Right Soul?"

"Yeah, Dr. Stein is our teacher at our school, the DWMA." He said (A/N: Death Weapon Meister Academy)

"and for your final question, if we didn't kill him, the he would have hurt so many more people." Maka suddenly said.

"OK, I think I get it."

I replied. Then maka said "let's go get something to eat!" "Come on maka, I'm sure he's beat." No its okay im not tired." I replied. As we were walking soul said

"Hey, I just realized we never caught your name." "Yeah your right soul." She said.

"In that case my name is Ventus, but my friends call me ven for short."

I replied. "And I have a question" she asked. "Shoot." I replied.

"What was that think you were using to fight, it looked powerful?" I mentally sighed

"I knew she was going to ask that" I thought. So my reply was "it's called a keyblade" I said as I summoned it "it's a weapon that you create with your heart. Not many people can wield the keyblade, and I am one of those few people." I explained. The both of them seemed quite interested in the keyblade.

"So how come you hold it backhand style instead of forehand?" she asked. "I don't know, that's the way I grew up learning." I replied.

"So do you have a place to sleep ven?"

She asked "No, not really, I just got here." I said "Well you can sleep at our place then" she said with a smile. Then soul chimed in and said

"Maka, that may not be the best idea." "Soul eater! Of course you can stay at our place ven." "okay but don't say I didn't warn you." soul replied. So we ate our dinner. I had a steak dinner, maka had a salad, and soul had roast beef. So we went home and as we were climbing the stairs, soul whispered to me

"about earlier, im sorry if I had offended you, but I meant that we have a third person with us and she is, well, horny. So I mean be prepared for the worst from her. And by the way what is that thing on your shoulder?" "It's armor, why?" I replied "do you have an extra?" he asked hopefully "Yeah, but you never answered my question, why?" I repeated.

"Give it to me" he sounded desperate, so I did. "How do you put it on?" he asked. I put it on for him. "Hit the circle when you want to activate it." I explained. So we walked up to the room when soul said "activate the armor." So we both activated the armor with a flash and we were both in a suit of armor. Maka turned around and said "what are you both doing?" she said it with a small laugh so I could tell that she is amused.

"We are prepared for Blair."

He said she giggled and opened the door. So we walk in and the next thing I know I am seeing a pair of surprisingly big boobs. Or at least one of them due to the other one was in soul face. "Nya how are you soul and who is this other boy you have brought with you?" me and soul were trying as hard as we could to push her away. But she was amazingly strong.

"SOUL YOU BASTARD!"

she screamed and dropped kicked his head. "Now I see why he wanted that armor so badly." I said. The big breasted cat lady replied with "I'm blair, their cat." "Their cat?" and with that, she turned into a cat in a puff of smoke. "WOW." "I have a lot to learn" I thought

**And that is the end of my first chapter it you guys like the idea of this story then I will continue, but maybe I will ass chapter when I get bored or something :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about the summary, it would fit what I was going to write. What I was going to say was that I am planning to write this story from terra and aqua's view as well. So ven's up first, then terra, then aqua. I'm not being sexist, im just going from easiest to hardest. So this is the second chapter so, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following: soul eater series, kingdom hearts series, God of War Series, though I DO own the idea of this story**

**Oh, and in this story, they met Blair LONG before they met her in the series. **

**Chapter 2: Maka's feelings. The accident at the academy? **

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. It was early and Maka and Soul we're getting ready for school, so I got up and helped them.

"Oh, ven, you're awake."

She said with a cherry attitude, so we were talking about what to do about my questions for this "Stein" character. When suddenly we heard a loud scream from the bath room. It was soul, who was taking a shower. And unfortunately, Blair had decided to as well.

"BLAIR GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKIN' STALKER!"

Was the next thing we heard. And then we heard sobbing and a naked Blair run to her room. ( A/N: Let's say Maka gave her a room for Christmas)

"Do you think maybe he was a bit harsh on her? " I asked

"Yeah, I'll go talk to Blair and could do me a favor and talk to soul for me?"

Maka asked. "Okay, sure." I answered. So I decided to play my favorite game on my PSP, god of war, chains of Olympus. When he came out, I turned it off and asked

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on Blair?" "So what if I was?" he answered "she has been trying to seduce me and get me to leave Maka for so long, and I have had it up to here!" he shouted and he jumped and made his hand touch the ceiling to prove his point.

"Okay, but you're going to feel bad about it later."

I said. And he replied with

"Phs, yeah right, that son of a bitch has been pissing me off since day one. I swear, she's out to get me, she seducing me and then Maka gets mad at ME for it and fucking DROP kicks me out a window and hits me over the head with whatever encyclopedia she get from no discernable place!" "Ouch, is that true? You lead a painful life dude." I replied

"Yeah, I have had several brain surgeries. She would be a cool person if she would freaking' trying to have sex with me." He said loudly so that she could hear him "I knew he would feel bad" I thought then soul walked off with

"tell maka the I'm going on without her."

Then Maka emerged from Blair's room about ten minutes later

"How did it go?"

I asked "It went quite well actually" she stated

*Flashback*

Maka walked into Blair's room and asked

"Blair, are you okay?"

She asked softly she heard the soft sobbing of the still naked Blair.

"W-Why won't h-he like m-m-meee?"

She sobbed "That might be because you try to seduce him and shove his face into your boobs." She said flatly

"I know, but I can't control myself. He's just so sexy, with his snow white hair and attitude. How can you not fall on love with him?" Maka noticed that she was starting to calm down, so she decided to stay on the subject.

"I know, I think I started to fall for him when we got to about the twentieth soul. I know how you feel, I have had to control myself from making out with him, but I learned to control myself." She explained.

"I know but I'm used to every man falling in love with me and using that to get whatever I want, but it's not working this time." Blair said. Then Maka replied with

"Yeah, but he might like you more because you have a body that all the men will fall for." She was starting to get sad. Then the clothed Blair (who had gotten dressed while Maka was talking) who was dressed in a skin tight T-shirt and skinny jeans and black high-tops converse to match.

"Aw it's okay, but you got a personality, and as far as I know, that seem to be what he cares about the most" Blair said in a happy voice

"yeah you're right Blair."

Maka said, feeling a lot better

"From now on, no more seducing soul, that way, he won't hate you. And now, we are rivals for souls love. Even though I have a head start." Maka said with a determined look on her face. And Blair replied with

"Yeah, and I'll stop seducing soul and do my best to win soul's love in my own way, without trying to have sex with him, unless he suggests it first." And then they shook hands and declared a love war.

*End Flashback*

"So you LIKE soul now do you?"

I stated coolly. She told me everything they talked about in DETAIL.

"W-What? N-No, i-it's nothing, I didn't say anything of the sort!"

She exclaimed, trying to cover it up.

"Oh SURE you didn't, but just so you know, I recorded everything you just said. Oh, and also, soul went to school without you." I stated flatly

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL! I'M SO GONNA BE LATE!" she yelled.

"Don't worry; I'll take you there on my keyblade glider. It's a glider I use to get around." I told her. So we went outside and I threw my keyblade in the air to transform it into my keyblade glider. It was in the form of a skateboard. We hopped on it and flew to school. Instead of taking the door, we flew into the window of her class room window, breaking it. Maka landed in her seat and I landed in front of a man wearing a lab coat with a sadistic grin on his face

"Oh this is gonna be a loooong day."

I said with my head hitting the floor softly.

**This marks the end of chapter 2, and I know these chapters are kind of short, but I'll try to make them, longer. And I edited chapters 1 and two, and chapter four will be written like this. I accidently deleted chapter 3 off my computer so I can't fix that one though, the shorter these chapters are, the sooner I can update. So please review. Since you have already read :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, at the time im trying to get my bros to go to sleep. So im bored and cannot for the life of me beat Vanitas's lingering spirit in birth by sleep (beat all three stories on any difficulty and collect all of Xeanort's secret reports, then save to unlock the final episode, beat that then go the bad land with either terra or ven if you beat him the you get the void gear keyblade) so I have decided to write the third or maybe the fourth chapter. So here's the story.**

Chapter 3: Meeting lord death. The big man gets beat?

"Oh this is going to be a long day" I thought. I had just crashed through the window of Maka's class and landed in front of a teacher who looked like he wanted to kill me. The only thing I could think of to say was

"Oops?" I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh I'm going to have fun cutting you into pieces." He said with a sadistic grin.

"Note to self, never screw with insane people with screws in their heads." I thought then I heard a loud kid with blue hair say, no scratch that, yell

"HEY YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN WALK IN HERE AND SHOW ME UP? WELL YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

so I did the only reasonable that came to thought. Summoned my armor and drew my keyblade

"No way that, can't be, a. Keyblade?" the man with the screw in his head asked. "So what if it is!" I yelled. I needed to sound like I wasn't afraid. Then, the loud kid came down with the biggest shuriken I have EVER seen. I rolled out of the way and used Firaga. Then I blinked and he was gone. Then I looked behind me just in time to block a knife.

"Where did the shuriken go?" I thought.

"You're fast" he said "but not fast enough!" he yelled and that he jumped all away across the room and said

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" "Right!" the weapon yelled and his weapon and she transformed into a katana with dark electricity glowing around it and these black marks crept up on his face.

"Tsubaki I want to end this quickly so get ready for soul resonance."

Then he started screaming and the shadows swirled around him and were heading for me fast. Just as they grabbed me, they sucked most of my energy and made me feel weak. It also electrocuted me. I focused on my inner light and the shadows disappeared. "What!" he exclaimed "no fuckin way!" and then I targeted him with my shot lock, one that terra taught me, Ultima Canon. And then I fired and hit him in the gut, with that hit, he bended over in what looked like defeat. "You're good kid" he stated simply "but not good ENOUGH! Tsubaki, shuriken mode, go!" and then she turned into a giant sharp star shaped thing and then THREW it at me. So I dodged it and it came back at me hitting me in the back. The fight continued on for a few hours, and after time, we got tired. Both of us were weak, we ran at each other, but we were so tired, we tripped and fell on our faces in front of each other. We then started laughing and turned over. From then on, without any words, we knew we had a friendship that would last a lifetime.

"So ven, how are you enjoying your first day at the DWMA?"

Maka asked, it was lunch time and I was with maka and soul until I could enroll. They were taking me to some person they called "Lord Death" So we started to walk down a long hall with guillotines hanging over us. We walked in silence until we came to a platform.

"Hello, hello, wuzzup, wuzzup?" the black figure said

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, jumping back and summoning my keyblade. "Whoa, whoa there, no need for violence there kid!" the Black Figure exclaimed. I charged at him and swung at him hitting him and sending him flying across the room.

"Hah, that was too easy!" I said proudly "Ven you idiot!" soul yelled "that was lord death!" maka half yelled half explained. "Ooooh. Oops." I said. So we helped him up and I apologized to him for the misunderstanding. We explained it to him and he turned out to be pretty cool guy, and he had a funny voice.

"Ok then, now that that's cleared up, my name is Death. But the students and faculty call me Lord Death. I'm a Grim Reaper and I teach the students about which type of souls they can take."He said

"Ok then, so what happens if they take the soul of a good person?" I asked

"They turn inhuman and kill other humans and eat their souls and they become Kishin eggs. They are then hunted down by students and faculty. Which their souls are fed to the weapons." He replied.

"But only the souls of the bad people right?" I asked

"Yes of course" he answered. "So im guessing there no more question about you're enrolling right?" he questioned

"I'm enrolling?" I questioned. Since when did I decided to enroll. I never said anything about that

"Yes" he said "we need someone who can wield the keyblade. So we can defeat the unversed."

"Sir, what's this 'Unversed' you speak of?" Maka interjected.

"The unversed are fledglings of dark, bad emotions. They take the forms of monsters, some bigger and more powerful than others." He explained

"Can our weapons hurt him, since I heard you say that we need a keyblade wielder here so what I guessed here is that only the keyblade can destroy the unversed." Soul stated.

"Well, no, but it would help since they can lock and unlock anything. Even the locks I personally make, these keyblade can unlock anything with the greatest of ease." He replies in goofy voice.

I still don't know why he has the goofy voice, mask, and abnormally big hands. He claims he's a grim reaper, but he doesn't look like the way I thought he would look. "Okay then, I declare you an official student of the DWMA!" he announces. "Maka and Soul, show him how we work around here, and find him a weapon partner."

"Weapon partner?" I ask, folding my hand behind my head, did he mean I get a person like soul?

"Yes, I'm sure that maka and soul have told you about them right?"

Then soul interjected with "He means you get a person like me, you use them to collect Kishin souls to turn them into a death scythe. A death scythe is a weapon that has eaten ninety nine Kishin eggs and the soul of one witch, that's the only thing me and maka have to do." He explained

"Okay then, I guess I'll do it. It kinda sounds like fun." I decided. How knows, this may actually be pretty fun

**Okay, this is the end of the non student first day. The next day, will be his first official day. Anyway, I have hit writers block so it might be a while before I get the next chapter up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, once again, I am bored, so the fourth chapter of Kingdom Souls is finally here. Please read and review and I will try to make the chapter as long as I can. And I do not own kingdom hearts or soul eater, just the idea of the story, then again none of us do. Oh yeah, and I've decided to add that he can dual wield oathkeeper and oblivion whenever he wants.**

**Chapter 4: the first day at the DWMA, Ven finds a weapon partner already?**

Today is the day I finally go to the DWMA as a student. Maka and soul are going to help me find a weapon partner, they said that it all depends on what weapon I want and weather we can match soul wavelengths or not. So I thought all last night about what kind of weapon I want, and I decided I want a type of sword.

"Hey ven, sleep well?"

Maka asked, she was in the middle of cooking bacon. She decided to cook breakfast since me and soul couldn't cook to save our lives. She was also cooking eggs, sausage, and toast. Me and soul just sat there like little kid with big goofy grin on our faces. We _LOVE IT_ when maka cooks; after all, she is the best cook in the house. Then Blair walked in the door only half dressed.

"Good morning."

We both said dully, soul had been to the beach with her and maka plenty of times. So he was used to it. I had been the beach and seen aqua in a bikini just as many times, so I was used to it as well.

"Good morning Soul, Ven, Maka."

She said in a tired voice. She wasn't as seductive as she was when I first met her, I guess she either a: is too tired to put on clothes and sleeps in her underwear. B: She is going back on her word, or c: she knows soul doesn't care anymore so she is too lazy to put on clothes.

"So ven, have you decided what weapon type you want?"

Soul asked

"I'm going to go with something in the sword family, since that is what the keyblade is in, I think I would handle that best." I sated simply.

"That's a smart choice ven."

Maka replied. So we ate breakfast and talked about what we were going to do today, and whether we are going to get a mission or not. But they apparently wanted to test my fighting skills. To see who they should send me on missions with. I would so ace that test. So we ate and then packed up our school bags. Maka told me what I should pack. So we walk to school and she says that she wants to pick up her friends on our way to school, so I could meet them.

"Hey ven," maka asks "you said you're visiting here, where are you from?" she asks "yeah, you never said about where you're from." Well, this sucks, how am I going to tell them that im from another world. I know I'm not supposed to tell them that, but I can't lie to them. I should just say, Kentucky.

"Chicago Illinois. Born and raised in the city. "Huh, cool" maka said. "Hey guys," I said

"You said that we were going to pick up your friends, how much longer till we get there?" I ask

"Just a few more minutes."

Soul replies. So we walk there in silence. When we get there we knock on the door to hear

"TSUBAKI, HURRY UP! Geez, why do women take so long to get ready?"

So I knock really hard, and someone opened the door, it was a kid with blue hair. Average size, monkey-ish face, black combat boots, and sort black and grey pants, a black and grey tank top. And a grey scarf and a tan tattoo of a star on his right shoulder. And a grey scarf and a tan tattoo of a star on his right shoulder.

"Hey kid," he said "you seem, familiar. Do I know you?" though I feel like I've seen him before, SHIT, it's that kid I fought when I took maka to school yesterday! Oh god dammit, what if he remembers me!

"Oh yeah, you're that kid I fought in class yesterday."

**SHIT** he **does** remember me! Im screwed. I can't just waltz out of here like I planned! Im WANTED! I stand out to much; they will notice and remember a guy who looks like me! Im going to have to change my name, cut my hair, and jump the border!

"I never caught your name, what is it? I'm Black*Star by the way." He said calmly, holding it out. Wait he doesn't want to kill me? Okay, maybe I don't need to jump the border.

"Im ventus but call me ven."

I said shaking his hand with a smile. Maka and soul just stood there with their mouths wide open. "What?"

we both ask in unison

"Black Star, when the hell did you get so mature?" they ask.

"Geez just because I act immature most of the time, doesn't mean that I can't be mature sometimes does it?"

he ask "very profound." I stated. "Thanks, not too many people have ever said that to me." Then a girl, taller than black*star came out. She was dressed in knee high boots, a long skirt with that has a slit from the bottom all the way up to right under her rear end. She also has two wrist bands with a star on both of them, and a tank top with a star on her right breast, the shirt showed quite a bit of cleavage though.

"Oh hi guys," she said with a smile "who is this?" then black star spoke up

"This is ven, the kid that I fought in class yesterday." She looked a little surprised then she said

"Oh, you're the kid with the armor right?" "Yeah, that's me." I replied

"Well it's nice to meet you, not very many people can beat black star. So are you going attend the academy?" she asked

"Yeah, I am, today's my first day." I answered

"Are you a weapon or meister?" she replied

"Meister, I'm going to try to find a weapon partner today." I said with a smile

"Maka, you go and get kid, me and black*star will take him to school." Tsubaki whispered.

"Why?" Maka whispered "Look at him, kid would go insane." She replied "maybe he won't this time." She said hopefully. I heard what they said, but I shook it off wondering what they meant. So we walked and black*star and Tsubaki asked more about me. When we get there I see a HUGE house. Maka goes up to the front door and knocks. Then a kid with black hair with three white stripes in it opens the door. The person was wearing a black suite with a skull clip. He was dressed very formally and his eyes were yellow, getting darker as they got closer to the pupil.

"Hello everyone. Please do come in." he said. So we walked inside and it seemed very neat.

"So who is this? I've never seen you around Death City before." He said

"My name is ventus, but all my friends call me ven." I said with a smile.

"Well my name is Death the Kid. But all my friends call me kid." He replied and held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you I said shaking his hand.

"LIZ, PATTI, IT'S TIME TO GO!" he yelled

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute!" we heard, we wait for these people; we start to talk about how on earth I'm going to find a weapon partner half way through the school year. When suddenly we hear footsteps coming from down the stairs. Two girls in matching cowgirl hats, with a white jackets and shirts. The only thing different from each other is that one of them had lighter blonde hair then the other, the pants they wore, their height, and the size of their chest. The light blonde one said

"Hey look big sis everyone's here" I could tell she was kind of a ditz.

"Yes I know Patti kid has told us this already." The taller one said

"Liz, Patti, this is ven, he will be attending school from now on." Kid said

"Oh, I didn't see you there. My name is Liz, and this my little sister Patti." The taller one said.

"My name is Patti, and I like GIRAFFES!" she said giggling

So we all walked to school, with kid, liz, patti, all asking questions about me. So we walk up to the front of the school and everything normal, we have a normal morning. I was having a pretty good morning. When I went to class, it all went downhill from there. It started when I got to class, I am in the same class as maka and the rest of my friends, but it's the teacher that bothered me. It was the one I landed in front of yesterday. He REALLY creeps me out. I mean, who WOULDN'T be scared by a man with a freaking SCREW in his HEAD. And the thing he said first almost gave me a heart attack.

"Class we have a new student, his name is ventus."

Then everyone in the entire room turned to look at me. The girls started gossip and such, and the guys started to decided whether I would be cool or not. So we had class and the man was talking about science and math, the usual classes. And then we got to lunch. And maka and soul showed me around school, they showed me where they like to hang out, where the bathrooms were, and all that. Then the last thing they showed me was the mission board. It was really big and showed the status of all the missions that lord death had for us. The rest of the day was pretty normal. And after school, I was supposed to go and take the ranking test. My first opponent was a girl with pink hair and a lantern for a weapon.

"Hey kid, how are you going to fight without a weapon?" she asked. So I summoned my keyblade and got into a fighting stance

"Like this!" I said charging at her, she dodged and counter attacked. I used a blizzard spell to douse the flames. She then started using mêlée attacks. And I blocked every single one of them and then hit her with my Ars Arcanum combo. She got hit pretty badly and was weak, then she started speaking in a weird language and disappeared and re appeared right behind me. She then hit me over the head with her lantern and hit me with a full blast of fire. When I cast an aeroga spell to protect myself. She got thrown up in the air. Then she attached a weird stick thing on her lantern and then extended it and started flying on it.

"So your bringing this battle to the air are you?"

so I threw my keyblade up at her hitting her and almost knocking her off her lantern. And summoning my keyblade glider as well. I jumped on it summoning my armor as I jumped on it. And started to charge right at her. We started to joust at each other until I we hit each other and both of us got knocked off. The girl was unconscious when we fell, so I started to glide towards her. Since I had my armor, it would absorb most of the damage so I put myself under her and shut my eyes and held on to her tight. While we were falling I saw her weapon and I grabbed that to. Then we hit the ground. So I dismissed my armor and started to try to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly and asked

"Where is Jackie?"

that was probably her lantern. The lantern started to glow and turned into a girl with long black hair. "KIM!" she yelled. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure. It was just a hit to the gut. I probably just knocked her out." I said reassuringly.

"Oh, well. Thank you, my name a jackoline, but my friends call me Jackie. And this is my meister Kim." She said, she was a bit scared for her meister, but she was happy to know that she was going to live and not have to go to the hospital or anything.

"My name is Ventus, but all my friends call me ven." I said with my usual smile.

She giggled and said "nice to meet you, maybe we could go and get something to eat sometime." She said.

"Um sure, that would be great." I replied.

"Cool, here's mine and Kim's number, give us a call sometime." She said picking up her friend and started to walk off

"great, see you tomorrow?" I asked

She stopped and turned around and said "Of course you will."

Then it occurred to me that she was blushing the whole time. "well this has been a productive day." I thought to myself. The people said that I to be a two star meister, and that I could have been a three star if I hadn't been so reckless. So I walked home and when I got there, dinner was just being set.

"Good, I'm just in time for dinner." I said licking my lips

So we sat down and started to eat, we talked about our day. When maka asked

"Hey ven, what rank did you get,"

"two stars, I could have made a three star if I hadn't been so reckless." I stated

"What happened?" soul asked.

"I was battling a girl named Kim, and when she brought the battle to the air, I used my keyblade glider and started jousting. Then we hit each other and got knocked off, then she got knocked out and I grabbed her and Jackie and saved them. Kim was still out and Jackie turned into her human form and was scared and started asking if she was going to be alright. And when I said yes, we introduced ourselves and we started talking and she asked if I wanted to go to lunch sometime and I said yes, and she gave me her and Kim's number." I said and finished with a smile. Soul just sat there slacked jawed and maka started saying how cute a couple me and Jackie would be. And Soul (who was sitting next to me) whispered

"Okay, tell me what you did in detail, maybe I can learn what you did and us that to pick up a girl." He said. I did my best to suppress a laugh. After Dinner I needed some air to clear my thoughts. So I walked out and started to roam the city. When I heard running from behind me, then the person crashed into me we both fell over, then she helped me up and said "RUN!" so we ran and when we thought we lost them.

I asked "okay, what the hell just happened?"

"those men were after me. I have a debt to pay them because my parents owed them money, but they died and now they expect me to pay them off." She explained.

"Ouch, want me to help you take care of these guys?" I offered.

"That would be great." She said and then she asked "Are you from the academy?"

"yeah. Why" I replied

"because im a weapon in case you're a meister for this." She stated

"Yeah, im looking for a weapon anyway." I said. "what kind of weapon are you anyway?" I asked

"I turn into two giant keys, they're called Keyblades." She stated

"You mean like this?" I summoned my keyblade and showed her

"OMIGOD YES! Except they're a different design." She exclaimed

"Alright let's go, before they find us. We want to have the element of surprise. By the way, what's your name? mine is Ventus, ven for short." I asked

"My name is Valarie." And with that she transformed. The keyblades were Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Nice." I whispered

So we went an defeated any members of that gang that was chasing Valarie. So when we finished, I asked

"want to some back to my friend's apartment?"

"sure, maybe tomorrow we can find an apartment of our own, and then we can start going to the DWMA"

"Okay cool." So we walked and got to know each other better. And I asked

"Do you want to be my weapon partner?" I asked

"…" She was thinking about it "Sure, why not." I was so happy I jumped for joy

She started to giggle and we walked back to maka and souls place. Yeah, im going to enjoy it here.

**So that is the end of the fourths chapter, how do you like it, and the new formatting. Please review and rate the story on a scale of 1-10. So the next chapter will be up in about a week or so., so thank you for reading. **


End file.
